Les hommes sont exaspérant
by vicky-j
Summary: Voldemort est enfin mort. 2 ans plus tard Harry, Hermione et Drago(les inséparables) recoivent leur diplôme. Pour la remise de diplôme Dumbledor décide de faire un bal de finissant. C'est ma première fic alors soyez indulgent. Ceci est un one shot


Salut! Voici notre première fic alors soyez indulgent!! Soyez grands nombre à reviewer sur ceux BONNE LECTURE!!

Les hommes sont exaspérant

-AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! Voldemort est enfin mort pensa Harry

OH! Je ne le savais tellement pas! Sa fais quoi 2 ANS qu'il est mort mais je t'assure que je ne le savais pas.

-TA GUEULE LA VOIX pensa Harry très mécontent.

Quoi c'est vrai répliqua la voix dans sa tête. Sa fait 2 ans que je t'entends penser sa. Change de disque tu me tannes.

- C'est toi qui ose me dire sa!!!!!!! C'est toi qui est venu m'écoeurer depuis qu'il est mort.

Mais quoi ce n'est pas ma faute. Je suis la voix de la raison. C'est ma job.

-C'est pas la voix de la raison que tu est mais plutôt la voix de l'emmerdement, murmura intérieurement Harry

Qu'es ta dit siffla la voix

-Rien. Maintenant, DU BALAI!!!!!!!!!

Ok! Ok! Mais change de disque s'il te plait. J'ai pas envie de t'entendre penser sa tout le long du bal

-D'accord! D'accord! Maintenant, BYE BYE

-Je vient d'arriver dehors et tu veux déjà que je partes, demanda une voix triste et vexer derrière lui.

Harry ce retourna vivement et ce retrouva nez a nez avec la femme de sa vie. Il lui fit un énorme sourire et la serra dans ses bras. Il ce mit a caresser ses longs cheveux brun et fixa ses yeux couleurs émeraude dans ceux de couleurs marron de la femme kil aimait tellement. Il ce pencha légèrement et déposa un doux baiser sur c'est lèvre douce et fine. C'est lèvre goûtait la vanille et elle sentait les fraises. Elle était tout simplement dé-li-cieu-se. Harry était content de l'avoir pour lui. Elle était tellement convoiter par les males de Poudlard mais c'était lui HARRY POTTER qui avait été l'heureux élu. Il était hors de question qu'il gâche sa chance. Ils sortaient ensemble depuis 2 ans et il contait bien faire durer encore plus longtemps son couple (et que c'est cute on en na les larmes aux yeux lol). Il rompit le baiser a contre coeur et il ce mit a la contempler.

Elle est magnifique comme toujours pensa Harry en faisant un grand sourire a la nouvelle venue.

-Tu veux que je parte, demanda l'amour d'Harry tristement.

-Non répondit celui-ci. Au contraire. Reste avec moi dit-il en resserrent son étreinte au tour de sa taille.

Elle sourit de soulagement et entoura le cou de Harry de c'est bras tout en reposant sa tête sur son torse muscler.

-A qui tu parlais? chuchota-t-elle

-A la petite voix dans ma tête dit Harry l'aire de rien.

Elle éclata de rire sous l'oeil vexer de Harry.

-Ce n'est pas drôle Mione.

Elle lui fit un grand sourire et il sentit kil allait fondre. Elle leva la tête et fixa ses yeux dans les siens (chacun son tour lol).

-Excuse moi mais je n'ai pas put m'en n'empêcher.

-Hum

-Aller. Pardonne-moi Harry, lui demanda-t-elle en faisant la face d'un chien abattu.

Harry ne put résister.

-D'accord tu es pardonner.

-YES cria-t-elle et la, contre toute attente, elle lui sauta dessus, les faisant tomber tout les deux.

Elle ce retrouva au dessus de lui et elle l'embrassa langoureusement. Harry répondit avec plaisir au baiser et il les firent rouler pour ce retrouver en position dominante. Elle enroula un bras autour du cou de Harry et de son autre main elle ce mit a jouer dans ses cheveux (on parle des cheveux de Harry pour ceux qui n'aurait pas compris). Harry passa ses mains sous le t-shirt de Hermione. De une de ses mains il caressait le dos de celle-ci et de son autre main il lui caressait les cuisses. Hermione gémissait sous les caresses de son amant. Harry ouvrit sa bouche et caressa les lèvres d'Hermione. Celle-ci entrouvrit sa bouche et laissa la langue de l'homme qu'elle aimait le plus au monde rentrer dans sa bouche. Ils mélangèrent leur langue et le baiser ce fit encore plus passionné. Ils allaient aller plus loin (si vous voyez ou en veux en venir) jusqu'a ce que:

-Trouvez-vous une chambre si vous voulez faire l'amour! s'exclama une voix sarcastique et moqueuse.

Ils sursautèrent et se levèrent en 4ieme vitesse les joues rouges d'embarras. Ils levèrent les yeux vers le nouveau venu et s'aperçurent qu'il s'agissait de leur meilleur ami Drago Malfoy qui avait croisé ses bras sur son torse et qui les regardait en secouant négativement la tête. Drago était devenu ami avec Harry et Hermione depuis la fin du règne du seigneur des ténèbres lors de leur cinquième année a Poudlard l'école de sorcellerie et de magie.

Il les avait aidé à vaincre Voldemort pendant la guerre finale. Il avait annoncé au trio qu'il n'avait jamais été dans les forces du mal et qu'il s'excusait de sa conduite stupide depuis leur 1ere à leur 4eme année. Harry, Ron et Hermione avait accepter et ils avaient combattu tous les 4 côte a côte. Il avait eu beaucoup de mort durant la guerre dont Ron (désoler fans de Ron) et sa soeur Ginny (désoler aussi fans de Ginny). Malgré c'est perte douloureuse, Harry, Hermione et Drago avaient réussie a terrasser le Mage Noir. Ils y avaient beaucoup de blesser dont nos 3 amis qui étaient tout trois dans un coma profond. Malgré les soins de l'infirmière, tout le monde pensaient qu'ils allaient mourir mais contre toute attente quelques mois plus tard ils ce réveillèrent. Quelques jours à leur sortit de l'infirmerie ils ce rendirent a l'enterrement de Ron et Ginny. À leur revenue à Poudlard, ils allèrent tout les trois, Harry avait demandé à Drago de venir avec eu et il avait accepté, dans une sale de classe vide et Hermione pleura toutes les larmes de son corps. Harry l'avait serer dans ses bras et essayait de la consoler. Il avait retenue ses larmes pour être plus fort afin de consoler Hermione mais il craqua et lui aussi ce mit a pleurer tout en resserrant son étreinte. Drago les avait alors serré dans ses bras et ils les avaient consolé du mieux qu'il pouvait. Depuis ce jour il était devenu le meilleur ami de Harry et Hermione et ils étaient devenus inséparables.

-Dray! Dit Hermione d'une voix faussement fâcher. Ne recommence plus sa. Tu nous as fait une peur bleue.

-Désoler princesse mais je devais vous faire revenir à la réalité. Sinon vous auriez fait l'amour et je suis sur que quelqu'un vous aurait vu et que tout Poudlard serait au courant. Et en plus, je serais couvert de honte!!!!!!!

-Ta gueule Malfoy répondit Harry exaspérer.

-Quoi?? C'est vrai. Mais, dit-il d'une voix faussement colérique, comme sa ce fait que vous m'avez même pas inviter a vous rejoindre. Vos caresses et vos baiser avaient l'aire amusant et excitant. J'aurais bien aimé me joindre a vous continua-t-il d'une voix faussement boudeuse. Harry roula les yeux et Hermione leva les bras et les yeux au ciel. Elle le frappa derrière la tête et Harry le frappa l'épaule.

-Aieu!!!!!!! Mais ça fait mal, dit Drago

-Dray à la place de dire des conneries dit nous plutôt qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, répondit calmement Hermione alors que Harry mettais ses bras autour de sa taille fine.

-Et bien je venais te dire princesse d'aller te préparer pour le bal de fin d'année dit Drago en ce massant derrière la tête.

-AH!!!!!!! J'avais oublier le bal s'exclama celle-ci en se tapotant le front. Merci Dray tu es un amour et elle l'embrassa sur la joue. Hermione se retourna légèrement et embrassa délicatement Harry sur les lèvres. Elle rompit doucement le baiser et se dégagea de son étreinte. Elle s'élança vers le château et Harry, ainsi que Drago, la regardèrent partir. Drago soupira et ce retourne vers Harry.

-Pourquoi tu la prévenu si tôt demanda celui-ci en regardant Drago d'un oeil faussement méfiant.

-Parce que toute les femmes du monde, pour une raison que j'ignore, prennent des heures et des heures pour ce préparer. Alors j'ai pensé qu'il serait préférable de la prévenir tout de suite.

-Bonne idée. Mais j'avoue que venant de TOI sa m'étonne répondit Harry d'une voix remplit de sarcasme.

-Potter LA FERME.

Ils ce promenèrent tout les deux dans le parc de Poudlard jusqu'au alentour de 5h pour aller ce préparer. Vers 6h, Drago rejoignit Harry dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, Hermione (avec l'autorisation de Dumbledor) lui avait donner le mots de passé de la salle commune de Gryffondor, et ils attendirent Hermione. Au bout de 5 minutes, quelqu'un les interpella.

-Harry! Drago! On peut y aller je suis prête dit Hermione en avançant gracieusement vers eux. Ils ce retournèrent vivement vers celle-ci et ils ne purent s'empêcher tout les deux de rougir tant Hermione était belle. Elle portait une longue qui lui arrivait jusqu'aux chevilles robe couleurs or. Elle était fendus jusqu'au dessus des cuisses (vous inquiétez pas on ne voit pas son string) et elle n'avait pas de bretelles. La robe était parsemer de minuscules petits diamants qui s'instillait de mille feux. Elle avait mit un bracelet en argent surmonter d'un saphir et un collier qui était aussi en argent. Le médaillon du collier était en forme de coeur et dans le coeur il y avait un saphir en forme de coeur. Comme coiffure elle avait fait des tas de petites boucles et ses cheveux lui arriver jusqu'au genoux, depuis leur cinquième année elle les laissaient pousser. Elle avait mit de petite sandale en or qui était très jolie. Et comme maquillage elle avait mit un fard a paupière de couleurs or souligner d'un trait blanc et elle avait mit du gloss transparent avec du brillant argent. Quand elle souriait on avait l'impression que ses dents scintillaient. Son mascara avait aligner et allonger se s'ils. Elle était tout simplement ma-gni-fi-que. Elle s'avança vers eux et elle leur fit un magnifique sourire. Harry l'attira brusquement vers lui et l'embrassa fougueusement. Le manqué d'aire les fit ce séparer. Hermione encore haletante lui dit:

-Je vois que tu es content de me voir!!

Harry lui fit un grand sourire et elle ce tourna vers Drago. Celui-ci lui fit un sourire et elle ce dirigea vers lui. Elle entoura son cou de ses bras et l'embrassa délicatement sur la joue. Elle ce décolla de Drago et les regarda tour a tour.

-Tu es magnifique mon Hermione lui dit Harry.

-Ouais il a raison renréchit Drago tu es splendide princesse.

-Merci leur répondit Hermione. Alors, on y va?

-D'accord lui répondit ses deux cavaliers.

Il ce dirigèrent vers la portrait et sortirent de la sale commune. Hermione tenait étroitement le bras des deux jeunes hommes. Elle marchait un peu plus vite que eux et on pouvait voir a son grand sourire qu'elle avait hâte d'être au bal de finissant. Ils avaient conscience du fait qu'ils étaient les derniers mais ils s'en fichaient. Ils arrivèrent enfin devant les portes de la Grande Salle et Drago poussa les lourdes portes. Des qu'ils firent leur entrer toutes les têtes ce tournèrent vers eux. Les gars n'arrêtaient pas de fixer leur regard sur Hermione sous le regard noir de Harry et des filles de Poudlard. Hermione n'arrêtait pas de marcher plus vite que eux au grand t'agacement de Drago. Celui-ci n'en pouvant plus consulta Harry du regard et Harry hocha positivement la tête. Ils retirèrent brusquement leur bras de ceux d'Hermione qui ne le voyant pas venir trébucha et faillit tomber. Le bras de Harry la rattrapa de justesse et il la serra contre lui sous l'oeil jaloux de tout l'assembler a part Drago qui n'y prêta même pas attention. La Grande Salle était devenu silencieuse et tous regardaient vers eux.

-T'es contente princesse demanda Drago en bougonnant et en se tournant les épaules. Tu es arrive a t'on bal.

Elle lui lança un regard noir et elle ce dégagea, a contre coeur, des bras de Harry. Elle ce dirigea sans les attendre vers la table des Gryffondors. Harry et Drago ce regardèrent un instant puis il haussèrent les épaules et ce dirigèrent a leur tour vers la table des courageux. Ils s'assirent chacun a côté de Hermione et Dumbledor ce leva. Tout le monde dirigea leur regard sur leur directeur et celui-ci commença à parler.

-Bien. Puisque tout nos 7ieme années sont ici je peux enfin commencer mon discours. Une nouvelle année ce termine mais le seul inconvénient est que vous ne reviendrez plus. Enfin la plus grande majorité car trois d'entre vous reviendront en tant que professeur.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur le trios en disant cette phrase et il reprit:

-Vous avez tous partagé pleins de chose ici et vous vous êtes fait de nouveaux amis et amies. Certes vous allez tous prendre des chemins différents mais il est sur et certain qu'un jour vous allez vous revoir. Vous avez été de brillant élèves, vous avez découvrit pleins de chose que vous ne connaissiez pas en matière magique, vous avez vit chacun dans différente maison, vous avez fait gagner et perdre des points etc. Vous avez tous vécu quelque chose de unique et même dans les moment difficile quelqu'un était la pour vous aidez. Vous allez tous nous manquer et vous mériter tous votre diplôme. Alors avant de vous le remettre, je voudrais que vous vous applaudissez tous car vous le mérité.

Tout le monde ce mit à applaudir et une minute après la remise des diplômes commença. Apres que la remise de diplôme eu été finit, Dumbledor ce leva a nouveau et le silence ce fit dans la sale.

-Bravo a tous pour ce beau diplôme que vous tenez tous. Maintenant je voudrais une main d'applaudissement pour nos Préfet-en-Chef pour le travail qu'ils ont bien fais.

Tout le monde ce mit applaudir a nouveaux. Hermione avait les joues en feux mais abordais quand même un grand sourire. Drago lui avait un sourire narquois et on pouvait lire dans ses yeux la satisfaction. Une fois les applaudissement finit, Dumbledor reprit

-Maintenant amuser vous.

Les chandelles s'éteignirent brusquement laissant les élèves dans le noir. Il y eux quelque exclamation étonner mais des que les lumières ce rallumèrent elles éclairaient seulement une scène qui avait été installer dans la Grande Salle. On entendit de la musique et la chanteuse Christina Aguilera apparu sur la scène. Elle portrait les mêmes vêtements que dans le début du vidéo-clip "Dirrty".

-Qu'est-ce que Christina Aguilera fait ici a Poudlard pensa Harry

La petite voix n'eu pas le plaisir de répondre que la célèbre chanteuse commençait son show. Elle chantait vraiment bien, comme toujours, et elle shakait vraiment beaucoup ses fesses. Pleins de gars c'étaient mit a saliver sous les roulement de yeux des filles.

-Si c'est sa être moldus je veux être moldus dit Drago en fixant les fesses de la chanteuse et en ce mettant a penser a des choses pas catholique. Hermione regarda Drago avec exaspérance et elle ce tourna vers Harry étant sur que celui-ci était rester "normal". Mais a sa plus grande horreur, celui-ci déshabillait Christina Aguilera du regard et lui aussi était perdu dans c'est penser. Hermione leva bras et yeux au ciel.

-Seigneur pourquoi les hommes sont-ils aussi pervers pensa-t-elle.

Malheureusement elle n'eu jamais la réponse a sa question.

PAUVRE HERMIONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

FIN

On espère que vous avez aimez notre fic et au cas ou on ne vous l'avait pas dit c'est nous les auteur de la fic "Que cache Harry". On a décider de changer de pseudo parce que on a été quelque peu mélanger et pour nous "dé mélanger" on a décider de changer notre pseudo. Donc désormais vous lirez les fics de MONIKA50 AND ALICIA KNOWLES YOUHOU LET'S DO A PARTY LOL en tout cas bye et n'oublier pas de reviewer. On compte sur vous. A bientôt et n'oublier pas REVIEW REVIEW!!


End file.
